


Hey There, Partner!

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesiac Courier (Fallout), Companions, Developing Friendships, Fallout:New Vegas References, First Meetings, Gen, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), New Vegas, Non-Chronological, Team as Family, Teamwork, eventually, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: The Courier's journeys across the Mojave led to gaining a lot of allies...
Relationships: Courier & Raul Tejada, Courier (Fallout) & ED-E, Courier (Fallout) & Veronica Santangelo, Craig Boone & Male Courier, Lily Bowen & Courier (Fallout), Male Courier & Arcade Gannon, Rose of Sharon Cassidy & Male Courier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Boone

Boone looked out over his perch, the bright lights of New Vegas in the far distance.

He sighed. It would probably be another regular night on lookout. Maybe he could get Manny to take over for tonight, but he wasn't really in the mood to get up and find his friend either. He sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

As the minutes passed- which eventually turned to hours passed- Boone was left to his thoughts. That never ended well. No matter what, his thoughts always turned back to Carla. He needed to find who let her get taken, but that was easier said than done. One day though, even if it was the last thing he did.

Boone looked back out over the landscape. He squinted.

Something was moving out there. 

Quickly grabbing his sniper, he positioned it and looked through the scope. Turned out that something was actually some _things._ The sniper continued observing, and once the figures had fully formed, easier to see now, he realised that one of the figures was dragging the other along, the conscious one's free hand waving around in a 'help needed' gesture.

Boone grit his teeth. He'd have to help these two. Taking another scan of the landscape and absolutely sure there were no other threats he packed his weapon up and exited the dinosaur and ran out to help the figures.

Admittedly, the run to reach the people was slightly hard for Boone, and he decided to blame being a lookout for so long on the fact he hadn't kept in pristine shape. But he did reach them in the end, and now right in front of the two strangers, it was quite obvious what the problem was.

The unconscious one- a man- was bleeding profusely from a point in torso and another in his arm, his face looking worse for wear. The one carrying him was a woman whose expressions just screamed panic. Boone didn't say anything, simply grabbing the man's limp legs and helping drag him into Novac.

Only once they'd dropped him down in Ada's tent, the questionable doctor fumbling to patch up the injuries, did Boone refocus. He turned to the woman who he helped.

"Who are you?" Boone asked stiffly. The woman straightened at the question, turning to face him.

"I'm- my name is Veronica", she replied. Boone 'hmmphed'.

"Who's that we just carried?"

"Oh that guy? Don't know."

Boone tensed, making an obvious warning move for his gun. Veronica quickly raised her hands, an awkward grin on her face.

"Well-- I- I do _know_ him, but I don’t know his name. Neither does he", she supplied, matter-of-factly. Boone lowered his hand. It was a dodgy answer, but it was good enough for now. He took a breath. Crossed his arms.

"So what happened to him then?" Boone asked, looking over at the doctor's procedure on the man. "Because I'm not fully sold here."

Veronica seemed to lighten up a little. "Well him and I, we've been going around the last few days- drifting mostly. You see, some guy shot my friend, left him for dead he told me. He's looking for the one who did it. I'm just along to give a helping hand. Anyways, back to the point. Few hours ago, we were coming up through the road from Nipton, and got ambushed by some of those Viper gang people. Shot up my friend before we got them all. I finished them off and dragged him the rest of the way here."

Boone scoffed, amused, raising an eyebrow. "That's a pretty chunky story. Ambushes, gangsters, where's the end? And there's one thing you didn't explain."

"What's that?"

"When'd you two meet?"

"Oh." Veronica let out a chuckle before answering. "He got lost, my friend did. Went in the wrong direction and ran into me. Well- actually that nice, little psychic kid, but still- ran into me. We talked, he realised he was completely in the wrong place, and I offered to go with him, show him around."

With all that said, Boone processed it all, letting out a sigh in the end, slouching in his spot. "Okay. So some- I'm guessing here- amnesiac man is searching for the guy who shot him, messes up the directions, finds you, wanders for a few days, gets shot and ends up here. That sound about right."

Veronica smiled. "Sounds about right."

Boone silently chuckled, getting up from his spot. As he walked away, he said one more thing. "Tell your friend to come see me when he's up. I wanna speak to him."

He didn't wait for a response.

**...**

The next night as Boone looked out over his familiar landscape, he heard a knock behind him, and then the door open. He sighed, turned around expecting to see Manny but was met with another person.

The nameless man.

He gave a wave in greeting, taking a spot next to Boone and looking out the dinosaur's mouth they stood in. "Hey."

Boone grunted his reply.

The other man titled his head. "Thanks for saving me. From what Veronica told me, you were a big help. Might not have made it without you."

Boone continued looking through his scope, out at the wastelands. The other man sighed.

"It's funny, y'know. I... I remember I used to be a courier of all things. The one thing stuck in my brain. I was a friggin' mailman. I'm pretty sure couriers around here should be good at traversing, but I'm quite the opposite."

"I've heard", Boone absent mindedly muttered. The courier gave him a look, just shrugging in the end.

"Alright, I'll get outta here. But before I do, just wanna say: if there's anything I can do for you, just ask. I owe you, pal."

The courier went to leave, but before he did Boone turned to him, letting out a cough. "Hey. You wanna help me, there's one thing you can do."

"What's that?" The courier asked. Boone took a breath.

**...**

The courier walked along the track, nice, old Jeannie May Crawford just behind him. Veronica must have been elsewhere.

The courier looked up at the dinosaur, just catching a brief glint from Boone's sniper. He put on the beret.

"Hey Ms Crawford", he said, giving the woman a charming smile. "The view's better from here."

"Oh, of course", she said, moving to the spot the man pointed out. The courier turned around, giving a small salute upwards. Boone knew the signal; the beret had been enough. He loaded the gun, aimed at Crawford, and pulled back the trigger. The _bang_ reverberated through the night air, and the sniper saw the courier side-step away from the body, blood gushing from where Crawford's head used to be.

"One for my baby", Boone stated quietly, pulling at the sniper, reloading. "One for my baby."

A few moments later, as Boone found himself slumping against the wall, the courier came back up, handing over the beret. "That's yours." Then before Boone could speak, ask for evidence, he pulled out a bill. Boone let out a shaky breath. "Evidence it was Ms Crawford down there. She's the one that sold your wife. I'm... I'm so sorry."

Boone looked over the bill of sale, scrunching his eyes closed. "I don't want your apologies. I got what I wanted. Carla's killer, dead, like it should be."

The courier gave a concerned look. "But do you feel better?"

Boone sighed, dropping his sniper to the floor. "I don't... no. I'm still empty. She's dead, my wife's dead, and she's never coming back. But now Crawford's dead, it's not happening here again."

"But everywhere else", the courier asked. "Where it's still happening; people selling each other out?"

"I don't know", Boone admitted, looking down. The other man put a hand on his shoulder, a determined look on his face.

"I don't want it to happen to others", the courier stated, determined. "The-- the Legate took her, right? Caesar's Legion or whatever? I'm gonna stop them somehow, I'll find a way. No one deserves this."

Boone listened to that promise, and felt something shift inside him. The last few months he'd spent alone, by himself because of people like the Legion, people who thought they were better. No more. This man, this _courier_ of all things comes to town a bleeding mess with a friendly woman in tow, and in a matter of _hours_ finds out who sold his wife. It ignited a fire in Boone he thought was long gone: the fire of determination.

He looked up, into the eyes of the courier. "I'm going with you. I want to be there when you stop those people. I have to."

The courier gave a firm nod. "I'd be honored to be joined by you, Boone."

With that, the man stuck out a hand. Boone observed it for a moment, and taking one final breath, he extended his own hand, taking the other and shaking. "Glad to be on board. Where to first?"

The courier thought about that for a moment, then looked at Boone with a grin. "Well pal, I've got an idea. First stop: Vegas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter 1!  
> What did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Suggest which companion you'd like to see next if you want, but don't worry, I'll get through em all eventually.  
> For now though, bye :)


	2. E-DE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here we are guys, it only took me three and a half friggin' months but here's chapter 2 of this New Vegas tale!  
> And as I'm sure the title makes mega obvious, this one here is focusing on E-DE.  
> Anyways, I'll say some more at the bottom, so go enjoy the chapter now :)

It seemed when the Courier got invested in something, he like to disappear from his companions.

A few days had passed since Boone, Veronica and of course the Courier had journeyed down to Primm. Day one had been spent purging the small town of their hostile invaders; an event which had somehow ended with the leader of their trio exploding a raider’s head. It was... interesting.

After saving the town they’d broken off a little. Boone went ahead and become the unofficial lookout for the town until he left, Veronica had done her best to learn the history of the place, and the Courier had inexplicably got turned around and lost, finding himself in the Nash Residence.

So as dawn approached on the trio’s third day at Primm, he’d made his way back to the casino, a large and round robot in his hands.

“I found a robot”, the Courier excitedly announced, holding it proudly. “Isn’t it cool?”

“It’s just an eyebot”, Veronica flatly replied, not too impressed. Boone had just grunted before heading out again. Besides those two though, another had taken interest in the discovery. Nash walked over to the companions, chuckling slightly.

“See you found that old thing”, he mused, “Not sure if it will be useful to you, Courier. Darn thing crapped itself the moment it came into town.” After getting briefly berated by his wife who was on the other side of the room for the swear, Nash continued. “If you can get that thing working feel free to take it with you. If not I’d suggest selling it for parts. You might need the caps?”

The Courier shook his head. “Nah, I’m doin’... relatively well on the caps front.” Behind the man Veronica vehemently shook her head. “Fixing it though; _that_ sounds fun. And I’ll be able to bring it with me?”

“If it doesn’t try to kill you or something, do whatever, I say”, Nash agreed. The other man grinned wide, rolling his sleeves up.

“Neat. Guess the good ol’ Courier has finally found a purpose in life”, he proclaimed, exaggerating his tone. Veronica just shook her head in amusement.

“So we’re just forgetting about the guy who shot you then?”

Later that night, the Courier had set himself back up in Nash’s home. The old man had said he was free to use it as a modest repair area until he and his wife moved back in. Apparently they wanted to wait until there was definitive proof no more raiders were incoming. Worked for the Courier.

Rolling over the counter - because who needs walking? - the man plopped the eyebot back in its old spot. The Courier then sifted through the small toolbox under the counter, pulling out a screwdriver and hammer.

He grunted. “These should work to fix a robot. Right? Eh, probably -- who’s gonna tell me otherwise? A repairman?” The Courier chuckled, amused by his own joke. “Ha, imagine that”, he continued rambling to himself, “Although...” The man peered over at the robot before looking around the room. He leaned over close. “Okay robot, if you can somehow hear what I’m saying right now, just never tell anyone what I’m about to say.”

The eyebot remained motionless. The Courier sighed in relief.

“Okay robot, onto what I want to tell you. Truth is my guy, I find those repairman jumpsuits really hot.” The Courier wheezed hard after admitting that, bending over and wedging off a scrap of metal on the robot’s side. “Woah. Wow! That felt good to finally say out loud. It’s a thing that’s been wearing me down for ages... you know, you’re a good listener, eyebot.

Again, no response.

Silence reigned in the room for about an hour after that, occasionally filled by grunts or groans from the person, or zaps and clanks coming from the work being done on the eyebot. Eventually it was broken, and a conversation - even if one-sided - started again.

“I think we should do some ice breakers”, the Courier suddenly blurted out, dropping the hammer onto the counter. He ducked down, picking up a tweezer before continuing his talking, working on the wiring as he went. “I was thinking like, since you’re sort of _not alive_ right now, I could just make some stuff up. I’m just incredibly tired and lonely right now. Who knew travelling with people for over three weeks made you used to others’ company?”

He shrugged to himself, churning over the question before answering himself. “It is better than running around solo though. Or maybe it’s not. I was running around by myself for only two days before I met Veronica. Three after that and I’d met Boone. Just over two weeks later and then I meet you, robot. Isn’t that cool? I dunno; hopefully I can just repair you, huh? Guess we’ll find out soon I guess.”

“Hey Rags, have you seen the Courier around?”

Veronica mugged at Boone before answering. “No, I haven’t seem him. And don’t call me Rags, Boone.”

The sniper crossed his arms, a barely-there smirk on his face. “If you say so, power fist.”

“Shut up, _Beret!_ ”

Boone just walked away after, a smile flashing across his face once his back was to the Brotherhood of Steel member. As he headed for the doors though, they suddenly burst open, an extremely and visibly excited Courier practically jumping through.

“I did it! I did it guys! The robot’s back online!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Boone raised an eyebrow as Veronica gave a single clap. “Good job, pal”, she congratulated. Boone continued giving his _look_.

“You -- what? You mean over the last four days you’ve been fixing a _robot_?” The sniper asked incredulously. The Courier looked at his companion in confusion.

“How many days? Four?” His two companions nodded. “Huh. There you go then. Time flies when you’re having fun it seems.” Before anyone could add anything else the Courier quickly started up again, waving the others over. “C’mon guys, come see the robot!”

Veronica and Boone shared a similar look before following, walking out of the casino and over to the Nash Residence. The latter of the two reached the point first, holding the door open as the woman walked in. He followed just after, closing the door behind him. The moment he closed it Boone was bombarded by a rapid number of beeps and such, a hyperactive orb bouncing around his head. 

“What the hell --”, the sniper started, unknowingly trying to slap it out of the air. He was stopped however when the Courier pulled his hands down.

“Boone, that’s the robot, man, the eyebot.” The two men looked at each other for a moment before straightening out again. The eyebot beeped at them rapidly again before going quiet again. “E-DE says hi, Boone.”

“You... understand that thing?” Boone asked curiously, maybe even a little impressed. He got a nod in reply. “How?” A shrug.

“Well I think it’s cute”, Veronica said, moving closer to the robot, “It seems friendly.”

E-DE let out a few beeps again in the woman’s direction before turning back to the only one who understood it. “Aw, E-DE thinks you’re cute too.” Veronica giggled at that, Boone looking on in semi-amusement. Another number of beeps from the robot prompted another translation. “Sounds good, my guy. How ‘bout we all get outta here?”

“Sounds like a plan, Courier”, Boone said. Veronica elbowed his shoulder as E-DE beeped again. The sniper tiredly sighed. “Good plan from you too, _E-DE_.”

The Courier chuckled, another grin on his face. “Ooh, I can see it now. You guys are gonna become besties!” Boone just sighed again, which humorously prompted a couple of excited chirps from E-DE. “You said it, bud. Now, on we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends that!  
> I'm pretty sure through characters and the little bit of exposition in here you can figure out the timeline pretty straightforward, but I'll say now, future chapters may not particularly be in chronological order.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment your thoughts. Usually motivates me ;D  
> Until the next chapter, guys! :)


End file.
